Opposite Love
by DMGirl4Ever
Summary: The Polaria Guild, one of the former Guilds now turned into a Dark Guild, has their eyes set on a certain guild, Fairy Tail. The leader, Phoenicia, has her eyes set on a certain Ice Mage, and her second-in-command, Natalia, has her eyes set on a certain Fire Mage. Shouldn't it be the other way around? Phoenicia and Natalia will do anything to get Gray and Natsu to be theirs.
1. Prologue

**Opposite Love**

**By: DMGirl4Ever**

**The Polaria Guild, one of the former Guilds now turned into a Dark Guild, has their eyes set on a certain guild, Fairy Tail. The leader, Phoenicia, has her eyes set on a certain Ice Mage, and her second-in-command, Natalia, has her eyes set on a certain Fire Mage. Shouldn't it be the other way around? They don't think so. Phoenicia and Natalia will do anything to get Gray and Natsu to be theirs, even if it means violating a few more rules.**

**OC X Gray Fullbuster**

**OC X Natsu Dragneel**

**Rated M to be safe, Romance**

**Told from the view of the OCs'**

**DM Girl: So this is my first Fairy Tail Fanfic ^.^ I'm super excited about how this will turn out!**

**Dark M.: We're starting off with a prologue to introduce the OC's, for some of you may not be familiar with them!**

**Mahado: Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Welcome to the World**

**Prologue**

**Phoenicia**

**Queen of Fire**

I was once a princess.

I once had it all.

They took it away from me.

They did it.

And I want revenge.

I'm known as the Queen of Fire. I was once a demon and angel blood mix with the power to control fire that was super powerful and burned bright. I was known by angels, even the high angels, who could only destroy me, specifically Raziel. Raziel had permitted me to live and had made sure I was born and left to evolve into what I am now.

The guilds took over, replaced the Elites. My group was cast out, we didn't fit in. Guild after guild we got kicked out of, and then we finally just gave up and formed our own once more.

We got labeled as a Dark Guild. We get hunted by other Guilds, especially that legendary guild, Fairy Tail. The weaker mages always seem to come and find us, and they don't stand a chance.

We've heard rumors that "The Salamander" exists in their group, and we wonder why he hasn't showed up to try and get rid of us.

We sent out a few spies, even one of our best, and me. We go out and spy on the mages from the Guild, and two really stuck out to us.

There was a Fire Mage, who may be "The Salamander", but we aren't for certain. He mostly travels with a magic blue cat, and sometimes a Celestial Mage. One of our spies has taken a liking to him, and she has her eyes set on him.

Then there was the Ice Mage. That was the one that caught my eye. His raven hair, and that well toned body of his. I was always interested in mages of my element, which if fire, but this one is different. This one is going to be mine.

Maybe he will be the one to try and take out our guild next. That would be a pleasant surprise, and he won't be leaving if he does. Whoever steps foot onto our guild grounds never returns. I would make sure that he would be taken care of instead of having the same fate as the other poor souls who attempted the task.

**Natalia**

**Power of Water**

I was once powerful and had a lot of influence in the world.

They took it away from me.

They did.

I want revenge.

I'm known as the Power of Water. I was probably one of the first people to control water at the skill I did, and the first to join a dark guild. I'm one of the most powerful, and the only person I know that can defeat me in battle is Phoenicia.

We didn't fight that often, but when we did we caused a lot of damage to the setting around us. We worked out all our issues though, so I guess the places we go are safe for now.

I haven't been in this guild long, me and Phoenicia had once separated ways but soon found each other once the guilds took over.

I help her run the guild, since the other members spend most of their time out tracking down other mages who oppose us.

One time though, me and Phoenicia left our guild in the hands of one of her former second-in-commands, Alexi, in order to go out with the rest of our spies to see the guild known as Fairy Tail. That was when I saw him.

It was a Fire Mage. Even though I'm a Water Mage, I normally go after the opposite mage powers.

This boy though was different from the others I've seen. Phoenicia doesn't care for him, he's too stupid for her.

It's the same reason I don't like the Ice Mage, he takes off his clothes too much for me, I'm not like that. Phoenicia is though.

There are also rumors going around about this Fire Mage being that of legends. Rumors about how he may be "The Salamander" and the one that is equal to Phoenicia in power. She's been wanting to fight him, to see if the rumors are true, but this mage doesn't look like he could be anything special, just another Fairy Tail Mage.

We are going to have to be careful next time we go out. They may have noticed us, or felt our presence. We don't know the full power of a Fairy Tail Mage. Normally the ones that come are poor excuses for Mages. It's hard to believe they are part of the legendary guild Fairy Tail.

We are hoping to lure the two into the guild, or at least onto the grounds of the headquarters, which is hard to find unless you are part of the guild.

We will do anything to make sure that they are ours, and that they become part of our guild and give up being part of Fairy Tail.

_**We are the leaders of the dark guild known as Polaria.**_

_**They did this to us.**_

_**We want revenge.**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**DM Girl: So that's it for the prologue! I'll get into the story line more in the first chapter which is next!**

**Dark M.: Please Review!**

**Mahado: If you like please favorite!**

**Dark M.: And if you want to know when the next chapter comes out, please subscribe! ^.^**


	2. Chapter 1

**Opposite Love**

**By: DMGirl4Ever**

**The Polaria Guild, one of the former Guilds now turned into a Dark Guild, has their eyes set on a certain guild, Fairy Tail. The leader, Phoenicia, has her eyes set on a certain Ice Mage, and her second-in-command, Natalia, has her eyes set on a certain Fire Mage. Shouldn't it be the other way around? They don't think so. Phoenicia and Natalia will do anything to get Gray and Natsu to be theirs, even if it means violating a few more rules.**

**OC X Gray Fullbuster**

**OC X Natsu Dragneel**

**Rated M to be safe, Romance**

**Told from the view of the OCs'**

**DM Girl: So it took FOREVER to write the first chapter after the prologue but I finally did!**

**Dark M.: So here is the first chapter and hopefully chapter 2 will come out soon next!**

**Mahado: Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**View From Afar**

**Chapter 1**

_Phoenicia's POV_

"Have we been able to track down the location of that man?" I said, polishing off my daggers, reattaching the chains as I did.

"No m'am. We have not, and I know the client is impatient but-"

I reached out, grabbing the boy by the neck. "Find him. Now. Get The Seer if you have to. Just find him."

I let the boy go, who took out of the room as fast as he could.

The Seer was one of the mages we had found that had been left for dead. He refused to tell us his name, but we didn't press that issue here. We were all known by our legend names, unless we knew them before everything went to shit.

I reached out on the table and clipped my flame red hair back into a pony tail, sliding the daggers back into their place on my belt, and the chains hanging down from the side.

"So what is the plan?" I looked up and my second-in-command, Alexi, was standing against the doorway.

I was in the head office which was where all the paperwork was kept, and he was the only one who could come and go freely in here, besides Natalia and myself.

Alexi was a tall, very built, blonde-haired mage who controlled electricity. His eyes had become damaged from their normal blue and now had neon yellow flakes in the irises. They stood out in the light, and made his eyes look as if they were sparking. He was only fourteen when I met him, and that had been about seven years ago. I was eleven at the time, and he had been my protector in the elites, before they were called guilds.

"Well, since that incompetent boy doesn't want to work hard enough and find this guy, and The Seer may not want to cooperate, we have no choice but to go out ourselves and find him." I say, standing up.

"Do we have a general idea of where this guy would be?" Alexi asked as we headed down the hall.

"I can find out." I said. I stopped in front of the great mirror at the end of the hall and examined myself. I was wearing a pair of jean short shorts, and a black bikini top. The phoenix tattoo on my shoulder stood out bright and red as it always did. 'Yeah I can go out hunting like this.'

The guild symbol on my lower back, the symbol for the polaris star, stood out as well, the color of a bright flame.

"Is it just you and me going out? Or should I rally the hunters?" Alexi asked as we headed down to the main part of the guild once more.

"No, but find Natalia." I say. "She should help us track this guy."

We came out into the main room and there sat amongst the table the entirety of the guild, or what was left anyway. There were only maybe seventy or eighty of us left, since most of the weaker ones got hunted down when this all started. They were all talking and having a good time, a few drinking here and there.

"Hey looks like she is down finally." I turn and see Antio sitting there, a mug of beer in his hand. He was sitting amongst a few of the fellow lower rank guys.

Antio and me had once been a thing, but I took over the guild and we just forgot about everything. And then after seeing that Ice Mage, I just forgot about ever bothering with Antio ever again.

"Antio have you seen Natalia?" I asked, leaning against the bar.

"She left five minutes ago. She said something about wanting to get some sleep before having to hunt down some guy." He said, taking a sip from the mug.

"Figures. I know where she lives. I can go get here." Alexi said, heading out the doors of the guild, leaving me there.

"So what you been up to sweetheart?" Antio said to me.

"Trying not to kick your ass." I say, getting up and moving to one of the tables where no one was at. All I could do was wait for Alexi to get back with Natalia.

'Maybe on this hunt I can see that boy again.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Natalia's POV_

"So you want me," I said pointing to myself. "to run off with you and Phoenicia to hunt down some guy that this guild can't fucking track?"

I had been trying to sleep when Alexi came to my door. My blue hair must have looked like a mess, and I was only in a tank top and some pajama pants.

"Yeah that's what I said." Alexi said. "Are you coming, or not?"

"Fine. Let me get dressed though." I said, stepping back to let Alexi inside. "Wait here."

I went back into my room, shutting my bedroom door. Opening my closet, I pulled out a blue and black t-shirt with the design on the front being a spray-painted star, and a pair of jean shorts. I slipped them on, put a brush through my hair, and grabbed my weapons belt off of the desk. In it were a few daggers and hand guns on each side. I clipped it around my waist and headed back out.

"I'm ready, so let's go." I said, directing Alexi to the door.

"Fine. We need to hurry before Phoenicia becomes impatient. I left her with Antio." Alexi said as we left, heading down the street toward the guild.

"You left her with him?"

"Yeah. Why do you sound worried?"

"Because what happened last time we left them alone." Phoenicia had beat the shit out of Antio, beaten him within an inch of his life. "We don't need Antio nearly dead again, or worse."

"Then we better hurry." Alexi said and we both took off.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**DM Girl: So I guess review if you like so far! Chapter 2 will be out shortly!**

**Dark M.: Favorite if you liked!**

**Mahado: And if you want to know when the next chapter comes out, please subscribe!**


End file.
